For Bladder or for Worse
by IsaacHayessoulgirl
Summary: Rocko can't find a place to whiz after a water drinking contest with Heffer! NO FLAMES PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N:) Here's my first fan fic. That's not **_**Ren and Stimpy **_**related! People think I got the inspiration for this from the **_**Animaniacs **_**episode **_**Potty Emergency. **_**Shockingly, I didn't! I actually had this in a dream weeks ago, before I even saw that episode XD So enjoy the Rocko goodness! ;)**

"**For Bladder or For Worse"**

**Chapter 1**

Rocko and Heffer walked into Rocko's house one night. "Phew! What a night!" Heffer flopped on the couch. "I'll say!" Rocko joined him as Spunky jumped on his lap. There were bags under their eyes. "I KNOW!" He yelled with enlightenment. "AH!" Rocko screamed and fell off the couch, alarmed by Heffer's loud and excited voice. "We should have a water drinking contest!"

"What?" He said, helping himself back on the couch. "A water drinking contest! Whadda you say, Rock?"

"I don't see why not! Let's go!"

They sat at the table. "I should warn you, Rocko, I can drink as much as I can eat!"

"I dunno, Hef, I had _a lot _of popcorn tonight, and I'm _really _thirsty!" They laughed and GULPED.

**1 hour later…**

The two were bloated. "Okay, Rock, you win! I give up. Congrats."

"Yes!"

"Well, I actually better go home." He grabbed a chicken from Rocko's fridge. "'Night, Rocko!"

"Goo'night, Hef!" He shut the door. "Time fuh bed. Come on, Spunky." Spunky barked in agreement and ran behind Rocko up the stairs. He settled into bed and sighed. "'Night, Spunky. See you in the morning."

**(A/N): I know this was a weird chapter 1, but trust me, Rocko's in for a bad time starting in chapter 2! I mean, drinking God-knows-how much water one night and the fact that people have to take a whiz first thing in the morning? YIKES. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Rocko slowly awoke the next morning. He yawned and stretched, wearing an adorable white bathrobe. "Boy, did I sleep well. How 'bout you, Spunk-"

"ARF!" Holding his food dish, Spunky jumped on Rocko's lower stomach. "OOF! Heh heh," He said with that nervous little laugh. "I guess I overdid it with the water last night, eh, Spunky?" He jumped out of bed, a desperate look on his face. "I'll be right back!" He RAN out of the room. Just to his luck, the door was stuck. He struggled desperately to open it. He groaned and picked up a saw, which didn't work. He tried everything he could: a hammer, a a jack, a jackhammer, a knife, and Mickey Mouse. "Huh!"

"Ho ho! Put me down, you wallaby son of a bitch! Ho ho!"

"AAHH!" Scared out of his mind, he threw him out the window. "Ho ho! My leg's broken! Oh, the incredible irony! Ho ho!"

"Sorry about that!" Called Rocko. "Oh! This darn door. I guess the only thing I can do is go outside. Oh, the lack of dignity!" He ran downstairs like he was being chased by a naked Frank Reynolds.

But when he got outside, EVERY house around him had his neighbors partying outside. "Hi, Rocko!" They all greeted simultaneously. There was no way he could hide. "Maybe Hef'll let me use his bathroom," He said in a desperate, dazed voice. He went upstairs, grabbed his keys and leaped in the car. It was just his luck it wouldn't start. "Oh, I don't have time for this!" He grumbled with disparity. As he ran down the street, he noticed EVERYONE in O-Town was out in their yards, front or back. "WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?" He screamed.

Finally, he got to the Wolfe residence. "Phew. Made it. He knocked at the door. No answer. He was getting even more desperate than before. He pounded on the door this time, but a piece of paper he didn't even notice flew in his face. "What's this? A note!"

_**Dear Rocko, me and my familywent to celebrate O-Town's national Stay outdoors all Day week at my Aunt's house way uptown.**_

_**-Heffer**_

_**P.S.- Could you get some Pasture Puffsfor when I come home? My Aunt Colleen never makes good food!**_

Rocko SCREAMED. Oh my gosh, what am I gonna do?"

"Excuse me?" Rocko looked up to see Gladys, the infamous huge-breasted hippo lady who _always _found a way to put poor Rocko in awkward places… almost literally. "Is everything okay, cute little man?"

"Hippo Lady?"

"Oh, please. Call me Gladys." She giggled bashfully. "I just moved in right next door. Do you need any foods or drinks for O-Town's national Stay outside All Day Week?"

"Well, um, actually, heh heh…" He gulped and twiddled and played with his fingers. "Awkward as this may sound, can I please use your bathroom?"

"Oh, sure. Come right this way!" She giggled again. She led him upstairs. "There you are!"

"Oh, thanks!"

"Of course! _Anything _for a cute polite man such as yourself." He slammed the door. "Boy! Gladys's bathroom is a wreck! She really needs to clean." Unfortunately, he slipped on a water stain and bumped into her hamper, causing all the laundry to come out. A thong landed on his head, and her bra was in an awkward spot. "Oh my gosh! This is embarrassing!" His face was unbelievably red. "How much laundry does she have? This is a _disaster! _How could it get worse?"In an attempt to get up, he bumped into a shelf, knocking down her tampons on his lap and a picture of her in a bikini, which landed in his hands. He shuddered and wretched. (So let's recap: He's got a picture of her in a bikini, there's a box of tampons on his lap, he's got a really skimpy thong on his head, and her bra landed on his awkward spot. He fainted.

"Yoo-hoo! Is everything okay in there?"

"Cripes, she's coming!" She walked inside and saw… well, everything. "HOW DARE YOU!"

"No, you don't understand!"

She kicked him out of the house. "Gladys, PLEASE!" He begged. "That's Hippo Lady to you! Now BEAT IT, YOU SICK, PERVERTED PIG!" She slammed the door. "Oh! I'm gonna die!" Rocko cried.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Well, it's come down to this- I have to go in the most disgusting place in the world- well, besides Texas." He gulped. "... Grocery store restrooms." He went to go into the grocery store. There unfortunately was a huge sign. Rocko read it aloud: "Dear customers, for O-Town's national Stay Outside All Week Day, we will be closed all week. Sorry if we caused you inconvenienced you. Hope you don't have to pee." Rocko's eyes widened. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! Hey, wait." He paused. "There _is _one place I haven't tried." He put his hands over his eyes in disbelief. "I can't _believe _it's come down to this!"

He rang a doorbell. "Oh, hello, Rocko!" Mrs. Bighead greeted. "Hi, Mrs. Bighead!" He said desperately, physically unable to stop bouncing. "This is really odd sounding, but may I _please _use your bathroom? I'm _really, really _desperate! I can't find _anywhere _else to go!"

"Well, ouaw home is yaw home, darling. Go right ahead. I'll be joining the party outside if you need me."

"Thank you so much!" He rushed upstairs. OF COURSE, Mr. Bighead got in the way. "What do you think you're doing in my humble home, w_allaby?"_

"Look, Mr. Bighead, I _really _have to use the bathroom and-"

"Oh, no! I want you to do some things for me first!"

"WHAT?"

"You heard me! Now, GET ON YER KNEES!"

"But-"

"NOW!" Rocko immediately obeyed. "Now, call yourself worthless!" Rocko ran to the window. "MRS. BIGHEAD!" Mr. Bighead shut the window and took out a camera. Rocko couldn't open it. "Okay, okay! I'm worthless. I'm worthless! Now, please, can I-"

"Now, put on this leprechaun costume!"

"Where did you even get that!"

"Shuddup and obey me!" Rocko obeyed again. Ed took several pictures. "Now, get nude!"

"Please, Mr. Bighead, _anything _ but that!"

"Okay. You can…" He whispered in his ear. Rocko ran out of the house, screaming. "THAT'S CRAZY! Who thinks of those things?" He sat in front of his house and cried hysterically. "Oh, what am I gonna do? I can't hold it anymore!" He resumed crying uncontrollably, tears staining his shirt. "Hi, Rocko!" He looked up to a familiar, sweet voice. "Dr. Hutchinson?"

"Yup! I just got off work, 'kay? Now what's wrong?" She sat next to him. He blushed. "It's embarrassing."

"Oh, come on!"

"Okay…" He said hesitantly. "I had a water drinking contest with Heffer and my bathroom door wouldn't open and I can't go outside 'cuz people will see me and Heffer wasn't home and the Hippo Lady's insane and all the stores, businesses and gas stations are closed and the Mr. Bighead wants me to do gross things and I HAFTA GO LIKE CRAZY!" He cried again. "I've never had to go worse in my _entire life! I've never held it this long!"_

"Wow. That was quite the rant, Rocko! I'll see if I can fix the bathroom door." He sniffled and looked up. "You'd do that?"

"Sure! I wouldn't want a good friend go into kidney failure! Let's go."

All she did was unlock the bathroom door with her hook. "There ya go!"

"That was it?"

"Mm-hm!"

"THANK YOU!" He ran inside.

When he came out, he shook her hand. "Oh, Dr. Hutchinson! How can I _evah _repay you?"

"By not drinking with Heffer. And don't be ashamed, Filburt does things like this all the time!'Kay?" She giggled, but her face fell serious and slightly annoyed. "…Only stupider. You take care now! And please… call me Paula, 'kay?" She began to walk out. "Um, Rocko?" She called.

Everyone who declined Rocko was standing outside. "ROCKO, CAN WE USE YER BATHROOM?" They begged simultaneously. "Uuuuuuhhhhhhhh…"

"Ho ho! A doctor!" Mickey Mouse came crawling over. "Can ya look at my leg, doc? That little wallaby bastard broke it." Blank expressions on their faces, Paula and Rocko shut the door.

**(A/N): Pretty weird dream I had, huh? Mickey Mouse was just a bonus, but that whole concept and ending was my dream! Stay tuned for commentary with the stars! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Commentary with the Stars 3**

***Jesikuh (me, the writer, as a rabbit,) Rocko, and Paula (Dr. Hutchinson,) are all in my living room, sitting in chairs.**

**Jesikuh: **Well, we had a lot of fun tonight, huh, guys?

**Rocko *crosses arms*: **I didn't have a good time until the end!

**Jesikuh: **Okay, well, most of us had fun!

**Paula: **I'm just so honored I'm in a fan fic., kay?"

Jesikuh: Aw, you guys are too cute to not write about!

**Rocko *blushes*:** Will we be in anymore fan fiction?

**Jesikuh: **Butof course! 'Cuz who the hell doesn't love writing about cute little wallabies?

**Paula: **Is my Filbert gonna be in the next one?

**Jesikuh: **Yup!

**Rocko: **Can we _please _try to keep Hippo Lady out of the next one?

**Jesikuh: **I promise, she won't be there long!

**Rocko and Paula: *Sigh with relief and wipe sweat off of their foreheads.*: **Thank goodness!

***Everyone from outside comes barging in. This includes, Gladys, Mr. Bighead and Mickey Mouse.***

**Mr. Bighead: **C'mon, _wallaby, _we all locked ourselves out of our own houses!

**Mickey Mouse: **Ho ho! Who the hell is _she?"_

**Jesikuh: **I'm yer writer!

**Gladys: ** So you caused this?

**Jesikuh *shrugging*: **Well, youhad it coming! Not letting poor Rocko use yer bathroom! How could'jou?

**Mickey: **Well, guess what?

**Gladys: **We're gonna hit'cha!

**Ed: *Points at the ground*: **And yer gonna fall…..

**Mickey, Gladys, and Ed: **And we're gonna look down, and we're gon-na laugh! But first, we gotta take a whiz!

**Mickey: **Except me, I need nineteen twenties surgery! ***The three walk upstairs.***

**Jesikuh, freaked out: **How the hell did we find time for that inaccurate _Ren & Stimpy _reference?

**Paula: **Why did they finish each other's sentences? I thought this was _Rocko's Modern Life, _not _The Powerpuff Girls!_

**Rocko: **Let's go! We can hide in Camp Kidney!

***They all begin running***

**Jesikuh: **Why didn't I make this a crossover?

***They all turn back:***Thanks for reading!


End file.
